We Are ASEAN!
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: In Hetalia, we have the Axis, the Allies, the Nordics, among other Hetalia groupings. Now here is a special feature with a salute to South East Asia, introducing the ASEAN! READ AND REVIEW !


_**Italy's New Friend!  
><strong>_

Another bright and sunny on the beach of a southern island is spent by the Axis powers who by some curse or miracle or whatnot, ended up stranded once more.

Japan's stomach growled loudly as he sighed heavily. "I do hope Italy has luck finding some food..." he sighed as he kept watch for any signs of help.

Germany sighed irritably as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Don't worry, somehow one way or another that dumkoff always manages to find food."

* * *

><p><strong>Germany:<em> HETALIA!<em>**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the jungle, Italy wandered aimlessly as usual.<p>

"Hmm...I wonder if can find any pasta out here?" he wondered out loud when his nose suddenly twitched at the smell of something yummy being cooked. "Heeeeey! Someone is cooking something yummy!" he exclaimed as he ran in the direction of the smell.

After pushing through some foliage, Italy found himself on the beach of another part of the island. "Huh? No one's here but I can still smell something yummy!" declared Italy who kept sniffing the air a few more times when he noticed a fishing boat near the coast.

On it, a young girl wearing a red tank top and white bermudas was frying some fish while simultaneous cooking on another stove was something made from chili. Her curly dark brown hair was tied back with a red bandanna with five white stars and a crescent moon. Her skin was tan but her ethnicity was hard to discern. Italy could also see she was quite short.

Italy's stomach growled loudly. "I sure hope she's friendly..." he muttered quietly to himself before ran forward to the beach. "HEY PRETTY GIRLIE! YOUR COOKING SMELLS YUMMY CAN I TRY SOME?"

The girl looked up in surprise and blinked at the carefree country known as Italy waving towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: <em>Hetalia~!<em>**

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, Italy found himself sitting in the girl's boat as she spooned some white fragrant rice onto a plate before adding some of the chili sauce, a fried fish, cucumber slices, a slice of omelette and finally some fried peanuts with anchovies.<p>

"Here you go, enjoy!" offered the girl handing him the food.

Italy enthusiastically inhaled the nice aroma of the food before he scooped a spoonful of rice with a bit of the chili anchovies, fish, egg and cucumber and chomped down on it.

All of a sudden, a rare occurrence happened. Italy's usually squinting eyes popped right open as he swallowed the food. "DELIZIOSO!" he cried out enthusiastically making the girl smile.

"Why thank you! My name's Singapore, what's yours?" asked the girl.

"I'm Italy! Nice to meet you Singapore!"

Singapore smiled at Italy. "Aww...You're sweet~! Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Italy thought for a while when he remembered. "Oh yeah! I don't suppose you could help me and my friends out would you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>INFO TIME with Ravena! (Because I can't afford the narrator...:P)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>R.F.:<strong> _*Appears with a map of Singapore behind her*_

_The Republic of Singapore, better known as Singapore for short, is a South-East Asian city-state located off the Southern Tip of the Malayan Peninsula. The island country is made up of 63 islands inclusive of the central island.  
><em>

_Like other small nations, Singapore was originally colonized by other larger countries (That's another story) but gained independence on the 9th of August 1965._

_Although small, Singapore is best well known for it's multi-cultural society_, _tourism_, _local foods, but most of all it's vast greenery despite being highly urbanized. It's due to this abundance in greenery Singapore is nicknamed "The Garden City"._

* * *

><p><strong>Singapore:<strong> _Hetalia~!_

* * *

><p>Back on the beach, Germany and Japan were sweating buckets from the hot sun when they heard something rustling in the bushes. Getting on high alert, Germany quickly whipped out his pistol while Japan unsheathed his katana.<p>

"Is those damn Allies, again?" asked Germany when out from the bushes emerged a snarling tiger.

Germany quickly loaded his gun while Japan took his stance. The tiger gave a deafening roar that vibrated in the air.

"TAKE THIS!" cried Germany, firing his pistol at the tiger.

Unfortunately, the tiger was quick as it evaded the shot and launched itself towards the two Axis members. Japan slashed his katana at the tiger but the tiger twisted it's body, narrowly skimming past the blade before it landed some distance away and snarled.

Germany and Japan braced themselves for another attack when suddenly-

"SINGA! GROUND YOURSELF!" cried a new voice commandingly.

Much to the two Axis member's surprise, the tiger obediently stopped snarling and got down it's belly. At that moment, two fishing lines reeled through the air and snagged Germany's pistol as well as Japan's sword, snatching them away from the countries. The two weapons flew through the air as the sword stuck itself in the floor of a boat while the pistol got caught in the hand of a young girl, the owner of the boat. In her other hand, the girl held a pair of fishing rods.

Much to Germany and Japan's surprise, Italy was sitting in the same boat as the girl, applauding in awe.

"Wow, Singapore! _Bravissimo!_" cheered Italy. "You're pretty good with those!"

The girl called Singapore smiled at Italy as she went back to the steering wheel. "Why thank you Italy!"

"ITALY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?" screamed Germany from the shore.

"HI GERMANY! LOOK I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" called back Italy cheerfully.

As the boat got closer to shore, Japan and Singapore gasped as their eyes met and widened in recognition.

_"Syonan-to?"_ he suddenly exclaimed in surprise.

"JAPAN?" exclaimed Singapore in shock. But that shock quickly turned into hatred as the girl glared distastefully at the country and jumped off the boat marching up to Japan. _"Koko de nani shite iru no?" _she suddenly demanded in Japanese much to Germany's and Italy's surprise.

Japan quickly put his hands up in protest. _"I-I-Ima sugu ni hōrudo! Watashi wa tatakau tame ni koko ni nai ndakedo, watashi to watashi no yūjin wa, koko dake torinokosa remashita!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translate<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Singapore: What are you doing here?<em>

_Japan: N-n-now hold on! I'm not here to fight! Me and friends got stranded here!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Singapore narrowed her eyes at Japan, giving him a hard glare. Germany and Italy looked between the two back and forth. Slowly, Italy put up his hands.<p>

"Um...Japan? Do you know her?" asked Italy, quivering slightly.

Japan glanced over at his ally. "Ah yes. Syonan-to here used to be conquered by me a few years bac-"

"DON'T YOU _**EVER **_CALL ME THAT NAME, AGAIN!" yelled Singapore angrily. "You lost control over me in 1945, got it? My name is **SINGAPORE! "**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HISTORY TIME with Ravena! (Because I couldn't afford the original narrator... :P)<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R.F.: <strong>Eto... let's see...The Japanese occupation of Singapore in World War II occurred between about 1942 and 1945 after the fall of Singapore on 15 February 1942. _

_Military forces of the Empire of Japan occupied Singapore after defeating the combined Australian, British, Indian and Malayan garrison in the Battle of Singapore._

_The occupation was to become a major turning point in the history of several nations, including that of Japan, Britain and the then-colonial state of Singapore. Singapore was renamed to Syonan-to, which means "Southern Island gained in the age of Shōwa" although it is easily mistranslated as "Light of the South"._

_During those three years of being bullied by the Japanese were hell for the Singaporeans. The fall of Singapore __ on 15 February 1942 __was called "the worst disaster and largest capitulation in British history."_

_After the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki prompting the the surrender of the Japanese, Singapore was finally freed from them on 15 August 1945.  
><em>

_**Italy and Germany: **I see..._

* * *

><p>Singapore was looking at Japan with a dark, sinister look on her face. <em>"Three years...three years of hell... gimme back those three years Japan..."<em> she hissed.

Japan slowly backed off a little freaked out while Italy squeaked in fear and jumped into Germany's arms trembling while Germany simply stood there holding the quivering country at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, the tiger sat in the background apparently forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan:<strong>_ Hetalia..._

* * *

><p>It took a while but Singapore eventually relaxed. Heaving a big sigh, the girl folded her arms. "Oh well...all that crap is in the past anyway... I suppose I can let bygones be bygones..." she said a little begrudgingly when she heard the stomachs of the Axis members grumbling.<p>

Although Singapore was one to easily get emotional, she definitely wasn't the type of person to let people starve.

"Come with me guys, I'll treat you three to a meal," offered Singapore with a smile, holding her hand out to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND CUT TO ENDING THEME!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Singapore:<strong>_

_Ne, ne, Abah! Bandung wo Chodai!_

_Ne, ne, Mama! Ne, ne, Mama!_

_Atashi no ROJAK no Oishii ne, SUPASHII AJI GA DAISUKI~! X3_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~!_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~!_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~!_

_Atashi Shingaporu!_

_Aaah~...! Hitofude...de.. mieru subarashii sekai~!_

_Ichi Nin! Ichi Koku! Ichi Shingaporu!_

_**MAJULAH SINGAPURAAAAA~...!**_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Singapore's Boat...<em>

__"IT'S DELICIOUS!" cried Germany and Japan in unison as they scarfed down plates of the same dish that Italy ate earlier.

"See, what did I tell you guys? Singapore here is a _bueno_ cook!" exclaimed Italy patting Singapore on the shoulder making her blush.

"You're too kind Italy..." said Singapore humbly.

"The rice has an interesting flavor and the chili isn't too spicy or sweet either, what is this dish called?" asked Germany out of curiosity.

"What your eating is a popular local dish called _'Nasi Lemak'_, which is fragrant white rice cooked in coconut milk," explained the girl when the suddenly the tiger from before growled as it leaped on the boat and sat next to Singapore.

"Oh...sorry sweetie..." cooed Singapore petting the tiger's head. "Oh yeah, this is my pet tiger by the way. His name's Singa~!"

_'That beast is a pet?' _exclaimed Germany and Japan mentally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...PLEASE REVIEW! IDEAS WELCOME!<strong>_


End file.
